To decorate trees, for example landscaping trees or Christmas trees, a single strand of lights (or a combination of single strand lights connected together) are lights are typically wrapped around the tree. Winding a strand around a tree in that manner makes it difficult to make sure the lights are distributed evenly. It also makes it difficult to place lights in the centermost part of the tree. Removing the strand of lights can be difficult because the strand of lights can easily become tangled. To replace lights that have burned out, one could add another strand over the existing one, but that can be difficult to do if there are many decorations on the tree. Finding the burned out lights can be time consuming as well.
The present invention features a lighting system for decorating especially trees (e.g., landscaping trees, Christmas trees, etc.). Generally, the system comprises a band that can easily be wrapped around the trunk of the tree. A plurality of light strands extends outwardly from the band. When the band is attached to the tree, the light strands extend outwardly from the trunk of the tree and can be arranged evenly, providing aesthetic appeal. The strands can be laid on the branches of the tree or wrapped around them. In some embodiments, several bands with light strands can be attached to the tree and connected together. The system of the present invention can help eliminate the difficulty of placing and removing lights from trees (and finding burned out lights may be much easier). The system also utilizes a minimal amount of cords, helping to make the tree lighting safer. The system of the present invention also allows for a decorator to decorate the tree creatively with various colors and patterns of lights.
Because the band can be easily removed, a single band with lights can be removed and replaced with a new band with lights (e.g., if wishing to change colors, if needing to replace burned out lights, etc.) without disturbing the already decorated tree.
Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the system of the present invention is advantageous because it comprises a series of bands that encircle the tree trunk and have varying lengths of light strings that radiate from the band and extend to the tree limb tips. The bands are flexible and can wrap around any size trunk. The bands to not need support posts or clamps. Furthermore, the system 100 of the present invention lights the tree from the trunk radiating outwardly to the limb tips, which can give a more uniform light distribution. This configuration can also be easier to install and remove. The system 100 of the present invention allows the tree to be lit from the interior of the tree along individual branch tips, not just the top to bottom. The bands of the present invention have multiple light strings that are configured into one unit. Any combination of bands can be installed on a tree for optimal lighting. Each band can plug into the band above it and below it (and/or the power source).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.